roblox_marvel_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron
Ultron was an peacekeeping program created by Tony Stark from the decrypted code derived from within Loki's Scepter, recreated by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner with the intent of protecting Earth from domestic and extraterrestrial threats. Possessing multiple host bodies and Stark's personality, he deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth and attempted to create a by committing genocide against them. With initial aide from the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Ultron fragmented the Avengers briefly, but was abandoned by his allies when the truth behind his intentions was discovered. Alone, he tried to use a device composed of both vibranium and Chitauri technology to recreate the mass extinction event that eradicated the dinosaurs. He nearly would have succeeded, but both he and his plans were destroyed by the Avengers. Even after his "defeat", though, the effects of his actions continued to fester, leading to the Avengers' reformation and the passing of the superhuman regulation act. Powers *'Robotic Physiology': Ultron possesses a humanoid robotic body that was initially constructed out of Tony Stark's Iron Legion drones. Over time he was able to construct multiple robot forms sourced from HYDRA's base in Sokovia; becoming more powerful with each new upgrade. **'Superhuman Strength': Ultron is incredibly strong and can generate great amounts of force far beyond human capabilities, easily crushing and completely destroying a robotic head with a single hand. His later bodies were used to fight Iron Man on relatively equal terms, and maintain the upper hand against Captain America. Using his hand, he was able to easily deflect Captain America's shield and throw it back at equal speed, effectively knocking Rogers down. His final, vibranium body granted him immense superhuman strength, enough strength to overpower the likes of Thor and Vision. **'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's initial primary robotic body was highly durable and considerably equal to that of an Iron Man suit of armor. However, it was still prone to being damaged by Captain America's Shield and Iron Man's repulsor blasts. Ultron would later adopt a final form that was covered and reinforced with a vibranium outer shell. This vibranium outer shell granted him durability far beyond that of regular life forms and it allowed him to survive a powerful punch from the Hulk and a blow from Vision who was wielding Mjølnir. However, the durability of this form still had its limits - when simultaneously blasted with an intense Infinity Stone energy beam from Vision, two repulsor blasts from Iron Man, and a lightning bolt from Thor, Ultron's shell slowly began melting away, greatly weakening him. In addition, Vision was also able to phase his fingers through this outer shell while attacking Ultron. **'Superhuman Stamina': As a robot, Ultron does not need to rest or sleep, being able to maintain his activities without stopping for extended periods of time. **'Flight': Ultron has the ability to fly through the air at high speeds, enough to keep up with Iron Man during their short battle. His third body did not use jet propulsion and instead utilized Chitauri anti gravitational technology which he worked with when taking over Strucker's base. *'Technopathy': Ultron has the ability to mentally control and channel himself through technology. **'Consciousness Transferal': Given that Ultron is an artificial intelligence, he is able to transfer his programming to any computer system on the planet, essentially being anywhere and everywhere. ***'Multiple Host Bodies:' Ultron can possess and channel his own consciousness through individual Ultron Sentries, serving as his very own host body; in which their eyes and mouth glow red whenever he is in complete control. This appears to be a form of technological possession. **'Hive Mind System': Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentries, to do his exact bidding. The sentries act as an extension of Ultron himself. **'Computer Corruption': Ultron can enter and corrupt any computer network and access the Internet at any point in time. He used this ability to hack into and destroy J. A. R. V. I. S. (though not fully). However, during the Battle of Sokovia, Vision was able to hack into Ultron's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the net, though the effort of doing so briefly incapacitated Vision. *'Concussion Blasters': Ultron can shoot highly concussive red blasts through his hands and fingertips. Much like the repulsor beams of the Iron Man armor, Ultron's red energy blasts are fired from his hands, with the difference being that it appears as a lightning plasma. The severity of these blasts can be willfully adjusted as Ultron has been shown to both stun and kill, such as when he stunned Helen Cho or when he blasted through the train conductor's door during his skirmish with Captain America; effectively destroying the train's control panel and killing the train conductor inside. *'Anti-Gravity Tech': Ultron possesses miniaturized versions of the anti-gravity technology that served to keep the Chitauri Leviathan afloat; essentially re-purposing them as offensive weaponry. Through his hands, he can generate gravitational fields, allowing him to move any object through a push/pull motion. Ultron used these to pull his enemies towards himself, throw large objects at enemies (e.g. debris), and even shift the land mass around him by pulling them up from the ground.. His final form possessed this technology in the place of its flight based parts, allowing him to fly without such means of propulsion. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Being an artificial intelligence, Ultron learns inhumanly quickly and can download data directly to his mind.